Land of Forever
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: Morrow lived her whole life carefully watched by her mother, an author who was always strict about her daughter. Then she meets August- a boy who teaches her how to live and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I always knew when to stop talking. My mother hated any noise when she wrote, the keyboard was her music, her soul. So typically, I had to be silent while she wrote her stories and listen to the quite chirping of her laptop. Sometimes, as a treat to herself, my mother would place a CD in the computer and classical music would spring up, when that happened I close my eyes and listen to Mozart play.

And then I found out nothing lasted. The music would stop and my mother would started getting stressed, and there would be a shuffling noise as her fingers withdrew from the cigarette box. I would listen for the strike of the matches or the clicking of a lighter, and then my mother taking a drag. The smell would lazily float into my room as I colored princesses, or read some fairytale book. "Morrow," She would sigh heavily, and I would yearn for the light, loving voice the other kid's were treated to when their mothers talked to them. "Go get me a cup of water."

And I would, sometimes with my breath held, I would walk into her room and deliver the cup, a fake smile etched into my face. My mother would smile at me and turn back to her work- usually some book about a tragedy. Then I would ask, "Mommy, why do you write about the bad people in the world?"

Her answer was the same: A tired laugh, and then a grim smile. "Morrow," She'd say, "There are no good people in the world. When you are older, then you will understand why and write just like me." I would bite my lip then, smelling the smoke and hearing the typing. I didn't want to be like her.

So now, I told you my life story. When I was twelve, I started to hear the men in the house. If I cared that much, I would stay up until sunrise and listen to the next man's car turn on and pull out of the driveway while I finish homework, or listen to music quietly. Thirteenth birthday, I got an iPod and a new laptop, my mother said it was so I could be like her and become an author. Her words echoed in my head- _No good people. _That night, I deleted any word processors on the laptop and vowed it would only be for internet and reports.

* * *

I heard the rumble of the tires hitting the pavement of the driveway, and looked out the window. The sun just started to rise, the pink and blue hues hitting each other in a way that was breathtaking. The man my mother just slept with was now sneaking away into the land of forever, while my mother unknowingly slept in the next room over. I might have found out this one's name: Joey. My mom was talking about him one the phone to somebody.

I cuddled up to my pillow, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers. I closed my eyes, remembering some famous quote somebody sent to me via e-mail: _Lying doesn't hurt anybody, because you don't feel the pain. Truth hurts, so if you want it, are you ready to handle it?_ My immediate answer was yes.

Today was over. The sun had already rose and set. I sat at my desk. The thrumming of keys under my fingertips. I stopped and looked out the window. The stars light against the dark, putrid black night. I smiled a sad smile. I began my work again. The report almost finished. I heard a man laugh a fake and hideous laugh in the kitchen, and every cell in my body paused for a tense second. At least it wasn't Joey again. When one man came over twice, it meant relationship status changes. And my mother's boy toys were gross, and way too young and stupid to legally be an adult. That's when I heard the scream. A gut wrenching scream that filled my ears with pain. Tears formed, and I knew I had to leave. Disgusting.

I closed my laptop softly, and looked out the window again. No restaurant owner would be sane to be open this late, not even Taco Bell. I sighed, clenching my hands into firsts as I heard the next moan from the next room. Did they have to be so _loud_? Half of me wanted to shout for them to be quiet, the other half wanted to vomit.

I opened my laptop again, and started to type an email. My friend Chelsea would be up right now, making out with her boy toy, Josh. I typed something quick and easy, telling her I would be over in fifteen minutes. She replied: _Josh is gone, so what are you waiting for_?

I slid down off my chair and tiptoed to the window, shoving it open to feel the midnight air. I pushed myself out and listened for any sign that told me that my mother was about to come in. Nothing…at least, nothing that would get me caught. I pulled myself out of the window, hanging on by my fingers.

Even though many people would call me crazy, but I was professional at sneaking out. I taught _Chelsea_ to sneak out, and she was the queen of it. Maybe it's because Josh lives across town and her midnight make out sessions with him are so current, or we both like parties, but I am still better than her. Better yet, I live in a two-story house- Chelsea lives in a one.

It's almost 1:00 by the time I make it through her door. Her parents left before I came, only seconds earlier. I smiled. _Easy. _Chelsea sees me and smiles, knowing what's happening in my house this very moment. Ludicrous, role-playing games and shrieks that make my stomach lurch.

The house was a dull gray, similar to every other house on the block. Except the teenage girl who lives there was totally different- Chelsea had long black hair down to her waist, and olive-tones skin that made every girl jealous. When we talked, her dark eyes shined, making them look a little lighter than black. "Morrow, what a _weird_ name!" She giggled as she leaned on the wall.

"Chelsea is so…_normal_," I shot back, holding back a laugh. Unlike Chelsea, I had pale, translucent skin (though it never had a zit on it), and layered brown hair with weird bangs that swept to the side and green eyes that never stopped twinkling like the stars at night. "Where's Joshie-Poo?"

"He's probably banging Anna Sanlean right now." Chelsea grinned as I followed her into the empty kitchen. Chelsea grabbed the handle of the fridge, opening it for a second, and produced two Cokes. "It's not like I care. All he is to me is a good kisser on a bad Sunday." She winked, sticking her tongue out.

"I still hate him. Chelsea, you know how better it would be for you to go out with somebody who doesn't ditch you in the middle of the night to go with the biggest skank in the world."

Chelsea shrugged and took a sip of her soda, sitting on top of the counter. I smiled faintly at her and cracked open my own. We are two unique girls with problems most people ignored. While everybody in town was asleep, dreaming of something better- we were awake, sipping soda on a Tuesday night. Just like always.

* * *

"I think that Morrow's paper is the most intriguing," Mr. Jose told the class as we started to pack up. "It is deep, rich with her thoughts and comforts about Shakespeare. I know, for sure, that she didn't just copy the summary off the back of the book, Piper."

Piper looked up, his face flushing as he awoke from dreaming in Literature. Chelsea stifled a giggle, and I smiled at her. The bell rang then, a shrill sound that was more similar to a baby crying fused with scratching your nails along the whiteboard.

I got up, refusing to listen to one more word of Mr. Jose's small speech about my paper. For one, I almost broke my vow to write it. Two, I hated compliments from adults. My father, who lived three and a half states away, didn't even dare to say I sounded better on the phone after on the phone.

Chelsea walked with me to our lockers, and I twisted the lock twice. It didn't open. I cursed, trying again. "Impatient for the next class?" Chelsea teased. She opened my locker gracefully, making me look stupid. "There. By the way. It's lunch. Nowhere to rush at lunchtime."

"I hate you," I snapped as we walked through the halls. Chelsea didn't look taken back, because she wasn't listening. I spotted Josh and his friend August then, walking through the halls. They didn't see us, but I blushed. August glanced at my face, his blue eyes ice. "Abort, abort!" I whispered in Chelsea's ear.

"Can't. This mission is too risky! One move, August will slap Josh's arm and point!" She whispered furiously back, staring. This morning, Josh and Chelsea had the biggest fight of their lives, it ended in tears for Chelsea's case. So we went army-style on Josh, disappearing right when we glimpse him. Or vice versa.

So we just stood there, August looking at me. His black hair was shaggy, tied back. He was tall, with long muscles of a biker. I just stared back, unsure what to do. Flirting, one of the only things my mother ever taught me, was not going to help. Nor was staring, but I was still doing it. Chelsea had to know at least one way to wiggled out of this tiny hole.

"Chelsea!" Too late. The idiot and his too gorgeous of a friend walked over, smiling. Josh smiled down at Chelsea. "Hey, babe. I'm hungry, want to go eat lunch?" When Chelsea answered with a cold stare, Josh tried again. "Look, I am sorry. I love you."

I snorted, and Chelsea looked at me, her eyes softening. August started to laugh to, covering it with a small cough. "It's not funny!" Chelsea defended, hurt. "Just because you are single right now, doesn't mean you have to make fun of true love!"

That was how it was always. Josh said those three, fake, horrid words to her, and Chelsea is his again. I despised her feelings for him, but somehow, I couldn't argue with her at the end of the day. It was her choice, not mine. "Sorry," August suddenly interjected, glancing at me before looking back at Josh. "But I have to go. Anna is waving to me, and I told her I would bring her to eat at that restaurant place."

"Very detailed, about that restaurant place," I sneered grabbing Chelsea. August suddenly looked amused. "Come on, Chelsea, it's time to go." I dragged her away then. Five steps away, Chelsea started to come to her senses. I thought of my poor friend, pitying her. She was so love drunk, she couldn't tell that Josh just wanted her for her looks.

I pushed open the bathroom door, closing it when she walked inside. Chelsea's bottom lip quivered for a second before she slid to the floor and bawled. I stared, uncomfortable. Ever since I was a child, I never remembered crying. Because when I would, my mother would shout for me to shut up and get over it. Chelsea was different. Her parents would cradle her in their arms, murmuring tiny coos to her. I just wanted her to stop.

"It's okay," I muttered, leaning down to hold her hand. Like a friend should. "He isn't good for you, Chelsea. You are going to be okay." But I knew it would take a long recovery road, if she was getting over Josh. Chelsea spent a good five years with him. "I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?" Chelsea sobbed, dragging me down to the floor with her. I moved the wet hair out of her pretty face.

"Gas Station Food!" I cheered, smiling softly at her. Chelsea sniffled, looking at me. I found her weakness for the greasy stuff ages ago, when she found mine. "Greasy, fried chicken and slurpees, on me?" I asked.

Chelsea looked up at me, staring in to my eyes for a second. "You are a numb, cold, you don't have any feelings of love or any nice and fluffy emotion. You are uncomfortable, and ruthless." I waited for the rest. "But, you really know how to make me feel better, and you are my best friend, Morrow."

**No POV. :]**

The friends skipped school, ditching behind old memories and flaws that kept them fighting. In the gas station downtown, they had nothing to worry about. Chelsea and Morrow stuffed themselves raw with food that was the cure to heartbreak and the cause of zits. Luckily, neither of them ever had one.

"You are ravenous," Morrow laughed as Chelsea started on her tenth slurpee. She drank her sorrows away with each razzleberry sip. They were sitting on Chelsea's beat up old car, one she bought cheap because her neighbor couldn't sell it. The beach ahead of them was filed with children and parents, couples who ditched, too. Skateboarders went along the boardwalk, Morrow watched them. They always were there, because a shop was right there, smack on the beach.

"They seem so graceful," Chelsea commented as they watched a skater fly though the air, before landing on his board and turning. A boy on a bike made circles around them before doing a trick. He looked familiar, but Morrow couldn't peg it this far away.

"They are. Maybe someday we could be out there, doing wild tricks and laughing with our friends." Morrow shrugged, looking at the group now. They were sitting on the ground now, sipping sodas the boy on the bike brought out.

"Well, I think those are our friends," Chelsea commented, squinting. "Yeah, that's Jake's stupid hair, all right. And Caroline, and Travis. I think I even see August hanging out with them!" She suddenly shouted, leaning forward. "Hey! Go away, stupid! You are Josh's friend!"

Morrow laughed, leaning forward. Sure enough, all her friends were waving at them. Chelsea waved back, less than please. "I have endured enough from him!" She shouted, stomping her foot. "Now Josh sends August to spy?"

"No, to hang out!" August called back, walking over. He wheeled his bike, too, and dropped in in front of Morrow. She just looked at it. "Josh is being a kid about you walking away with Morrow, so I ditched and saw Travis and Jake. Caroline caught up with us just a few minutes ago."

"What are you guys doing?" Morrow asked before she could stop herself. She slid off the hood of Chelsea's car and kicked the bike gently. "You should take more care of it, you know."

"Huh." Was all August said before picking the bike up. He held the handlebars in his hands. "Anyway, we are just doing tricks. Caroline was just about to call and order you guys to come with your bikes. Ride until midnight."

Morrow nodded. "We just ditched for something to eat, so we didn't bring the bikes." Somehow Morrow was explain herself to August. He looked at her, his face amused a tiny bit. "Anyway, we should go…bye."

**I love August! I was going to have a vote for his middle name. Maybe. I don't know. My friend wrote some of this, so yeah. Truthserum14. Check her out! This is my version, the ending I wrote. Yup. I think she might write an alternate ending on hers. :D if you are reading this one, and Favoriting this one (I hope you do!), do the same with TruthSerum14 Version. 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door, unsure of what to expect. No foreign car was in the driveway, and I didn't hear a fake laugh from anywhere in the house. I spotted myself in the mirror on the wall- my face was flushes, my brown hair tangled from the beach wind. Most of my pants were soggy from swimming thigh-deep in the waves. If my mother saw me in this state, I doubt she would care. But I knew she would be interested in why I have a boy's jacket on. Particularly if that person happened to be August.

I blushed, and the mirror me blushed, too. August had the charms that were rare- just like my mother. But that wasn't what made me like him tonight, that was what made _Chelsea_ like him- I liked him because August was sweet, and he didn't judge me. My mother did, when she aid I would be just like her. Chelsea did, by calling me heartless. But August never did. He just commented on my life, not on me.

I tiptoed through the hallway, looking into the living room. My mother was fully awake, staring at the TV emotionlessly. "Where have you been?" She muttered as I turned to sneak into my bedroom. I froze, wincing.

"With my friends," I called out to her, opening the door to my room silently as I could. My phone felt heavy in my pocket- August made me promise to text him. And so did Chelsea. "On the boardwalk. We were just goofing around, you know. What a teenager does, and all that stuff."\

"Where did you get the jacket?" She asked, and I heard the TV switch off in the living room. I flinched. "I was home all night, finished with my book and wanting to go out to eat with you. Then I called everywhere I could!" I rolled my eyes, now in my bedroom. That just meant she called the school, and then the place I worked last summer. Where I never set foot in since.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I am nocturnal and was spending time with my friends!" I snapped, pulling August's sweatshirt off. I changed into some pajamas before pulling it on again. Fumbling with my phone, I got it out of my pant's pocket and sat on the bed. "I'm not hungry, anyway. I already ate dinner with August and everybody."

"Oh." My mother paused. I heard her in the hallway. I started to write to August, telling him goodnight. Then to Chelsea, goodnight also. "I am glad you are branching out, Morrow. Just having Chelsea must be a bit lonely, don't you think?"

I snorted, ignoring her for a second. "I had friends since the second grade. The same friends. Travis, Jake, Caroline, and Chelsea. Now, I have August. So I am not branching out right now, I had been years ago, but not now."

My mother was speechless. I never snapped at her, or told her I had friends. For God's sakes, she only met Chelsea once. I turned the lamp off and nestled into my covers, closing my eyes as I let August's cologne intoxicate me with it's comfort. Finally, I don't have to smell smoke.

* * *

"So, Morrow," August laughed as I licked my ice cream. Somehow, he got me to the boardwalk again. I didn't know why, but I seemed to like talking to him. August was sweet, and nice to me. I felt like he was the sunshine when my mother was the rain clouds. I could count on him. "You love riding bikes, but hate vanilla flavored ice cream? So…tomboy."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Not unless you were born on chocolate everything. All I could remember eating as a kid was chocolate milk and pancakes. And I grew leaner every bite." I laughed then, the feeling wasn't hard. I was still wearing the purple sweatshirt August let me borrow. August just had on the stuff from last night- a rumpled white tee shirt and jeans.

"Wait, so let me here this again. Your own mother did not know you had a whole group of friends, or that you skateboard and ride, or even _surf_?" August asked, licking the vanilla off his lips. I looked out at the ocean, where people were riding waves just like me when I wanted to.

"Yeah. She never really asked, so I never really told her," I explained, licking some ice cream off my finger. August stared at my face for a long time, His expression unreadable. "What?" I asked. "You never talked to a girl who's mother's famous for tragic stories?"

"Nope. But there is a first time for everything," August replied simply, pulling his hair back from his face. I now noticed it was loose, not in the ponytail like usual. "Like eating ice cream with a girl I just met, and actually getting along with her. Actually, the getting along part is nice."

"What, so you don't get along with Anna Sanlean?" I asked, saying her name like it was a dirty word. It should have been because she was a girl. I frowned. The thought of her even talking to August was disgusting. _Shut up, voice in the back of my head_, I thought.

"I would never, in my whole life, talk to that girl. Yesterday, it was an excuse to ditch Josh right then and there. It's like being a parent at seventeen, and he is your son. I admit, I acted like that when I was _twelve_, but not now." August smiled at me, and I could resist but laugh at that. I was pleased that he had nothing to do with her.

"Hey is that-?" I asked unexpectedly, pointing down the boardwalk. We both looked, and I saw Chelsea's black hair swing back and forth as she took Josh's arm. "Oh, no!" I groaned, stepping forward. "I hate this!"

"Like I don't?" August told me, taking me by the arm and pulling me back. He kept his eyes on Josh. "Mom will freak out when I tell her. Josh got grounded last night for sneaking around at four o'clock in the freaking morning, and now he has a reason to!"

That caught me off guard. "What. You mean that you are brothers with that moron over there?" I asked, dumbfounded. August nodded, and I looked at the ground, confused. August was sweet, dark, mysterious, silent, he made me laugh and smile (Which only Chelsea has been able to do previously). The _exact_ opposite of Josh.

"Look, I understand if you hate Josh and everything, but don't hate me because we are family. Because we are the exact opposite. And I like having you as a friend, and it is better when you are around, and-" I cut August off, laughing.

"I am never going to hate somebody because of their kin." I smiled at August. "Or else, I would have killed Chelsea. Her parents hate me right about now." I shrugged, and started to eat my ice cream again. August just stared. "What?"

"People hate you?" He asked, confused. I laughed as his puzzlement. "Morrow, they can't hate you, out of all people!" I looked at him, now confused. He explained. "You are impossible to be mad at, you know. Everybody hates me because I was a troublemaker. But you, I don't think you have ever done something wrong."

"Really." It was just a statement.

"Really." He had is like an answer.

Unexplained, and unprepared for, I stuff my ice cream in August's face. He was shocked frozen, staring at me while the con was falling off his nose. "I never do something wrong!" I scoffed, giggling as I walked backwards, away from August.

"That's it!" He laughed, reaching out to get me. I jumped back, laughing now. August looked funny with brown dessert on his face. "You are going down, Morrow Hills!" He shouted, grabbing my waist. Suddenly, there was white cream in my face.

I gasped, wiping off the ice cream, staring at August with wide eyes. "I hate vanilla!" I whined. August chuckled, and I slapped his arm. "It's not funny. Vanilla is a icky flavor." I pouted then,. Crossing my arms. "Say sorry."

"I am terribly sorry you threw chocolate ice cream in my face," August apologized. I narrowed my eyes. "Fine! I am sorry I love such a gross flavor!" I smiled then, wiping off some off of Augut's cheek and licking it with me finger. He copied me.

"You know, you don't taste bad at all," August commented as we walked ahead, wiping the goo off our faces. Chelsea and Josh were long gone by then, probably making out somewhere in an alley. Romantic.

"Neither do you," I laughed, biting my lip. August was looking ahead, his hands tucked inside his pockets casually, and to an outsider we looked more like a couple. I held back a smile, peeking up to see August looking at me. "What?" I said, self-conscious.

"Nothing," August answered quickly, looking back ahead. I followed suit, wondering where the boardwalk would take us if we just kept walking. Maybe to a street, then a highway, then the forests and mountains. Or just a dead end. Nothing to get excited about.

"When I was a kid, I got so excited over the Ferris Wheel," I pointed out, looking up at the Carnival's best ride on the beach. "I don't know why. It just felt like you were rising, then when it pauses on top, there something in the air, like magic. You can see everything lit up at night."

"Who took you to the carnival, if your mom is locked up in her office?" August asked, staring at the ride, now, too.

"My dad, when he came to visit. He'd buy me _everything_ there- I still have every teddy bear and giant panda from the games he played. My dad was pro at shooting baskets." I made the hand movements of throwing the ball into a hoop. "And then we would go to this Italian restaurant. Or to the toy stores."

"That sounds fun. Why don't you live with your dad, then?" August asked then. Staring into my eyes, I couldn't say any lies.

"Um, my dad has this new live back in Chicago, you know? He still sends stuff to me, and calls once a day, but that's when I am not interrupting his work. His prized, prized work." I stopped walking then. "It is like he took us out of his life to make room for somebody else."

"He still loves you, Morrow, you know that, right?" August tried, I knew he only meant well. "He is just really busy."

"No, he isn't. I visited last summer. His girlfriend then told me about how much time they have together, because his work is flexible hours. I never told my dad I knew about that, but then again, neither have I told Chelsea."

"I'll keep you secret," August promised, smiling at me faintly.

"I hope."

**AugustPOV**

I got home late from pending the day with Morrow. There was something about her that was so nice- maybe it is the fact she didn't ditch me right then when I told her Josh was my brother. Or how she laughed, and didn't worry about her face when I smashed vanilla ice cream all over her. But there was something, and I loved it about Morrow Hills.

"I'm home!" I called out, closing the door behind me. My mother was in the kitchen, taking out chocolate muffins. "Hey, Mom," I greeted, sitting down at the barstool. She was a plump, small woman, always smiling. Like Morrow.

"Hello, August Anthony," Mom scolded. "Why are you so sticky? And I haven't seen you since yesterday morning!" She wagged her finger at me, and all I could do was look sheepish. Mom paused, leaning in, and sniffed my clothes. I froze, biting my lip. Morrow's perfume was still on me when she hugged me, wiping her face on my shirt to get the vanilla off.

"Is…that a perfume I smell? August, were you with a girl today?" Mom asked, looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded, looking at the counter. My mother had a right to know everything about me. "What is her name?"

"Morrow," I muttered, and her voice repeated in my head. I smiled. "We're just friends and stuff." I leaned on the counter, grabbing a muffin. My mother was watching me, her eyes darting from the shirt Morrow ruined to my chocolate-covered face.

"Where's Joshua?" Mom finally said as I started to eat. The chocolate felt nice in my mouth, and I looked at the other ones. Mom slapped my hand when I tried to reach the next one.

"With Chelsea." I took another bite.

"Oh, dear Lord!" She sighed, waving her hands in the air. "I thought that girl would come to her senses and dump my son. But no, she has to love him. Only him." Mom hated Chelsea because the girl "had no sense". Always back to Josh, no matter what.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I didn't care about Chelsea or Josh. "Mom, I am going upstairs. Call me when dinner's ready." I jumped off the barstool and jogged upstairs, pushing open the door to my bedroom.

I felt confused. Morrow was the girl I just met yesterday, one that never had the chance to be a normal teenager. And it wasn't my fault that I wanted to keep hanging out with her. But there was something about her…like when Morrow smiled, flashing her white teeth at me, or her laugh, how it was charming to hear.

I heard a knock on the door, and I let my mom open it. I stayed where I was, thinking of Morrow. How weird was her name? Mine was weirder. I kept going over her face in my mind. Why did she make me laugh and smile like that? Nobody could make me smile or laugh. It was impossible.

"Miss me?" I jumped when I heard Morrow's voice. She was sitting on my desk, smiling at me, amused. I fell off my bed. I got up, frowning at her. It was hard, since she was laughing like that. "I guess you told you mother about me," She giggled. "When I asked if you were home yet, she freaked out quietly. Even more when I said my name."

I looked at her. Morrow wasn't even in her jeans anymore, just plain shorts and a tank top, accompanied my her black sneakers. On her lap was my sweatshirt. I grinned. She was still keeping it. "I have to. Son's honor." I walked over to sit right next to her. "What's the occasion?"

"Other than the best muffins I have ever tasted?" Morrow asked, holding up a half-eaten muffin. "You forgot your cell phone in the pocket of your sweatshirt." I looked at the other thing in her hand. "The one that you told me to hold?" She hinted, clearly amused.

I took it from her, holding it in my hand. The background, which was me and Josh hanging out, was now of Morrow with her ice cream face. I turned to her, about to say something, when she vanished.

I spotted her looking through my desk under me. Occasionally, she would laugh and bring up some old picture of me with "dorky hair", as she put it, or with braces. "You are a lot cuter now," She commented, looking at my fifth grade picture. I almost blushed. Morrow called me cute. _Morrow_.

I grinned, hopping down to sit beside her. Hoping this might be not, at least, be a dream.

**Told you. I love August. Anyway, I go against everything I saw on the polls because I was reading some story and was like, "Woah! Anthony…August Anthony! I think they would be a cute couple. :D Next chapter, hopefully, will be up soon. I love my fans. By the way. Just saying. Josh and Chelsea SUCK. But that couple is essential to the story line right now, so I am sorry if you like, I don't know, hate them? **

**~ love, SweeterThanKarma~**


End file.
